Because I Must
by Saleria
Summary: A mysterious group is attacking both Leaf and Sound Ninja. When someone unexpected summons team 7 to Sound, can Sakura Prove herself? And Mabey find Love? SasuSaku
1. Summoned

_She stared at him_

_And he stared back_

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_Because I must_"

**Chapter 1: Summoned**

Sakura stared out her window.

It was raining.

At one time rain was considered an unusual thing in the village of Konoha but lately it seemed, as the sky never stopped crying.

She new she was late and her eardrums were going to suffer because of it.

Even after almost four years of being the Hokage apprentice they never did get used to her temper.

Sakura decided it was time to get Tsunade's office and see what she wanted.

She had know ides why she would call at this time in the night or what was so urgent that team seven had to go to her office immediately.

All she new that it must be bad with the village's that were being attacked and the Akatsuki making appearances all over the place.

The village was in deep trouble you could barely walk outside for a minute without hearing of another attack weather it was an innocent traveler or a team of ANBU someone always ended up dieing.

She hated it know matter what they did know one could seem to come up with any ideas of who the attackers were.

All the new that nothing was left other then a bloody mess when they were done sometimes the victims could not even be identified.

Sakura hoped that it did not have something to do with that.

She was always worried that she would find out that someone she cared about was there latest victim like Naruto or even Ino.

She was already hopping along the rooftops when it clicked in that it was raining. Great she thought with my luck I catch a cold.

By the time she got to the Hokage's Office she was drenched. She stood in front of the door for a second trying to not think of what her eardrums were going to go through when… "SAKURA I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE SO JUST COME IN"

"Yes Mlady" Sakura replied as she reluctantly walked in to find Naruto, Sai, Kakashi and a very annoyed looking Tsunade.

Oh man it must be important even Kakashi's here before me thought Sakura.

"Well now that you are all here I would like to tell you that you four have been summoned to represent Konoha in a peace meeting."

Sakura stared at her in surprise who would ask them represent Konoha on any council.

With Naruto's idiotic outbursts, Kakashi's porn reading and her infamous temper. Team Seven was not the best choice to do any negotiation missions.

"So Granny Tsunade who asked us? Huh. Some super important person that heard of my awesome ninja skills and wants only me to represent the village?"

"No Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke did "

—————————————————————————————————

**So what did you think? **

**This is my first Fanfic so I wanna know**

**Please review and constructive criticism is welcome**

**Next Chapter should be up soon **

**XOXO **

**Ladycat414 **


	2. Frobidden Justu

_Last Chapter _

"_Well now that you are all here I would like to tell you that you four have been summoned to represent Konoha in a peace meeting."_

"_So Granny Tsunade who asked us?"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke did"_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Chapter 2: Forbidden Jutsu 

"Sas…uke" Naruto managed to stutter out.

"Yes Naruto, Sasuke as in the old member of team seven" Sakura just stared at her in shock.

The person who not only two years ago had tried to kill them was summoning them to be at a council. This did not make any sense.

"Uchiha Sasuke was named the leader of the sound village."

Tsunade finally spoke "WHAT" Naruto yelled out "Teme became a kage before me that is so unfair when I see him next I'm so going to kick his ass"

"Naruto" Sakura turned towards Naruto and glared warningly.

Tsunade now looked very ticked "Apparently Sound is also getting attacked by this mysterious group and is holding a council with us to try and solve the problem. You three will be representing the land of fire so I want you to be careful of what you say and do" "

Yes" All four said at once. "Kakashi you will get the mission scroll tomorrow morning and you will leave in a weeks time. Dismissed! Oh and Sakura I would like you to stay behind foe a moment."

"But Granny Tsunade don't you think you should make me Hokage before we go so I can rub it in the teme's face"

"NARUTO OUT!!" Naruto quickly ran out of the room before he was hit over the head.

Once everybody left Tsunade said "Sakura are you going to be ok with this mission?"

"Yes" Sakura said confused "I think I will do fine. I very good at talking and thinking up solutions to peoples problems."

"This mission is not like that"

"It's not?"

"No Sakura, its much more it goes way deeper. We have found out that this mysterious group is only attacking Leaf and Sound people. This mission will be deciding what to do with this threat and you will most likely end up going and eliminating this threat."

"Oh" said Sakura "Do we know anything else about the group?"

"No. Everyone that we have sent out has not come back. Now I'll Sakura I'll ask you again. Are you alright with this mission?" "Yes Mlady. I do think I will be all right. You know I can hold me own in a battle"

"Yes I do but I'm still worried. Mostly about your emotions. Do you think you can keep them in check."

Sakura knew exactly what her sensei was talking about. The last time she had seen Sasuke she froze and was unable to help her team.

"Yes. I'm more confident now then I was back then."

"Good. Now since you are ok with this mission. I'm giving you a separate mission from team seven. You are one of the few people who know that I will be retiring after this year and I want you to know that the next Hokage will be Naruto"

Sakura smiled at her teacher "So Naruto's life dream will becoming true."

"Yes it will but you must not mention it till after the mission is complete. Now the council thinks that the only reason Uchiha asked Team seven is so that he can kill Naruto."

Sakura just stared. Sasuke already tried to kill Naruto twice what's stopping him for trying again? "

As such the council is taking extra caution and is giving you this" Tsunade handed her a small scroll. "What does it do" "It is a forbidden jutsu that can portal anyone anywhere"

"Why is it forbidden" Sakura asked, "It doesn't sound all that bad to me"

"Because the person who is portaled will have lost all memory of the person who portaled him. The last time this jutsu was used was almost 300 hundred years ago it has been passed down threw my family for generations. And both the council and I see it fit to give to you since I have no other living relatives."

Sakura looked stunned Tsunade thought of her so highly.

She knew that she had always liked her or she would not be her apprentice. But to give her someone who was not even related to her the families secret jutsu was truly an honour.

"T-thank you Tsunade I don't really know what to say"

"It's all right now I want you to listen carefully. If Naruto engages in a battle with Sasuke and it looks like her could be killed I need you to use this jutsu but only use it if absolutely needed. Understand?"

"Yes Tsunade" Sakura looked at her worried "But will Naruto really forget me?"

"Like I said before this jutsu has not been used in 300 years so know one living knows if that story is true or not. You will just have to find out for yourself"

With that Sakura bowed her head and started walking towards the door when.

"Oh and Sakura try not to get hurt I don't want you to die on me," Sakura smiled back at her teacher "I'll be careful, Mom". And with that she walked out the door

**

* * *

**

**So the second chapter is up Did you like it??**

**My birthday is coming up so as a present review! **

**Pretty Please**

**XOXO **

**Ladycat414**


	3. Dinner With The Girls

Last Chapter

_Now Sakura I am giving you a separate mission from team seven _

_The council thinks that the only reason Uchiha asked Team seven is so that he can kill Naruto_

_It is a forbidden jutsu that can portal anyone anywhere_

_The person who is portaled will have lost all memory of the person who portaled him_

Chapter 3: Dinner with the girls 

The next few days flew by for Sakura.

All she could think about was the upcoming mission and what to do with the jutsu that Tsunade had given her.

It was the day before they were to leave and she was sitting at a restaurant with Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

This was the first time in the last few months that they had been able to have a girl's night out.

"So let me get this straight," said Tenten "Sasuke killed the Snake-bastard and the he became the leader of Sound"

"Yep" said Sakura.

Ino still had her mouth wide open from when Sakura brook them the news about her going to Sound.

"Ino, you might want to close your mouth now people are starting to stare" spoke Hinata looking around at all the Faces directed towards Ino.

"Why the hell did Sasuke pick forehead, I'm so much prettier then her" stated Ino after finally closing her mouth.

"O common Ino you and Sak aren't going to start fighting over him again" replied Tenten.

"Yah" agreed Hinata, "I thought you guys were over him already. And besides you already have Shikamaru."

" I DO NOT LIKE SHIKAMARU" Ino yelled.

Which caused the whole restaurant to direct the eyes over to the girl's table yet again.

"Oh and why then do I always see you two going cloud watching when I get and earful almost everyday about how much you hate watching the sky."

Ino face was now had a bright red blush across her checks.

"So" said Sakura "Tell us all the juicy details."

"Have you guys been on a date yet?" asked Tenten. "Well n-no" stuttered Ino "AWWW" all three girls said at once "Ino stuttered!"

"Ha" said Hinata, "Now you know how it feels"

"Say Hinata how did you stop" asked Tenten

"Well" Hinata said thoughtfully "I don't know as soon asked Naruto asked me out I just kinda stopped. The only reason I was doing it was because I was nervous in front of him and now I not as nervous."

"That's so cute," said Sakura "I'm so glad I set you two up"

"Yah I don't know how to thank you Sakura. When were old granny's sitting in our rocking chairs I still be thanking you" All the girls laughed at this.

Ino broke the laughter buy saying "So Tenten how's your love life going?" "I don't know what you mean Ino"

"Oh" said Sakura "So you don't like Neji. I was under the impression that you do" Tenten now was blushing a deep crimson.

"So you do like my cousin, well as the heir to the Hyuga household I give you to the blessing of the Hyuga's."

Tenten just stared "The blessing of the what?" "The Hyuga's, idiot" said Ino

"Wait what makes you think I like Neji in the first place."

"Well lets see" said Sakura. "First you always go training at him at 6 in the morning even though you always lose" spoke Ino.

"Second your always asking how he's doing and asking if you look good when ever your ear him" said Hinata

"And lastly you didn't punch Ino over the head for calling you an idiot" finished Sakura. WACK! Tenten fist collided with Ino head causing a large bump to form.

"But don't worry Tenten, Neji likes you to" said Hinata.

Tenten then grabbed Hinata's shirt and started shaking it. "Really! Really! How do you know?" Sakura and Ino sweat dropped.

"He always asks me if he should invite you over for dinner and he gets really touchy we any guy says your name"

Tenten now had a big smile on her face and began blowing bubbles into her drink.

"So Sakura" Ino said "Found anyone you like yet?"

"Sorry Ino-pig but no" "So you don't like anyone?" asked Hinata

"Well no, I kinda had a crush on Naruto for a bit after he got back but I got over it, and no one's really caught my eye since."

"You know Sak" Tenten said "The last time I was in the Sand I heard a rumor that Gara had taken some interest in you."

"That's only because I saved his brother and I don't think I can take more then one daemon right now."

"He's not a daemon any more"

"Still sometimes I can't get the battle at the Chunin exam out of my head" "Hey" said Ino "Weren't you knocked out for most of that?"

"Yah but still. He did try to kill me"

"Guess that would put a damper on the relationship." Said Ino "Yah it most likely would" agreed Hinata.

Sakura took one last long drink of her sake and said," It's getting late. I better be going. If I don't get a good night sleep Naruto will kill me"

"Right bye sak" said Tenten. "Yah bye forehead!" "See You Sakura" waved Hinata. "Yep see you guys," replied Sakura as she walked out of the building.

She wondered how long it would take her friends to figure out that she left them her bill.

Hopefully she would be out of earshot buy then.

But then someone screamed "SAKURA." "Haha guess not"

―――――

A man wearing dark clothing was sitting in a large handsomely dressed office looking out at the rain.

A young girl walked in and placed a cup of tea down on the desk. "Is that it my Lord?"

"Yes, that's it Yuria. You may go now" said the man.

The girl left the room closing the door behind her.

"They should be leaving tomorrow" he thought out loud, "I wonder what they'll think"

**So who do you think the man was?? **

**I think its pretty obvious but you should still guess anyways**

**Pretty Please Review **

**Love **

**Ladycat414 **


	4. Welcome to Sound

**No last chapter this time. Couldn't think of anything to write. So on to the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Welcome to Sound

Just like normal Sakura was the first one at the gate the next morning.

That was one thing she missed about Sasuke not being around anymore.

He was always there before her so she didn't have to wait all by her lonesome. After waiting for at least 10 minutes Sai decided to show up.

"Hey Ugly" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hello to you to Sai"

"Hey don't get mad Ugly, I want to get to Sound without any bruises" Sakura glared at him and he laughed it off.

Sometime she like the old Sai with no emotions better, at least he didn't talk back to her then.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Oh great her comes the loud mouth.

"Hey Naruto" she smiled sweetly.

"So are you ready for the mission. I can't wait to she Sasuke-teme's face when he sees how strong I gotten."

"Yah, Naruto. I sure he'll be blown away."

"You really think so?" She nodded. Then Naruto pulled her into a great big hug.

"Ugh, Naruto," she said gasping. "Yah, Sakura-chan" "C-can't breath" "Oh right" he said getting off her.

They sat down and waited for their sensei to come.

"What time is it Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto

"It's only been like 20 minutes Naruto. Kakashi won't be here for another hour or so."

"Is that right Sakura?" They all turned around and stared "KAKASHI"

"You guys shouldn't doubt me so much sometimes I might surprise you" Naruto still had his mouth open, when Sakura asked "So what did Tsunade do to get you her somewhat one time".

"Ahh Sakura. You're to smart. She threatened to burn all my Come Come Paradise books and then bane then for every book store in the land of fire if I wasn't on time." He laughed.

The three students sweat dropped. "Well are we going or not" yelled Naruto.

"Wait a minute Naruto." Said Sakura " How do we know were the Sound village is?"

"Well apparently since Sasuke has been leader, the Land had flourished and they built a very large village in a short amount if time. And someone is supposed to meet us at the border."

"And this person can be trusted?" asked Sai.

"We'll just have to be careful"

"This mission just getting better and better" said Sakura in a sarcastic tone.

"Sakura-chan are you happy were going to see Sasuke-teme?" said Naruto very loudly.

"Yes Naruto. I'm so excited to see a guy who knocked me out and left me on a bench and almost tried to kill me." Naruto's smile suddenly faded.

"I'm joking Naruto."

"Oh good I thought you were serious for a second"

"That's because I was," she added in an undertone.

"Lets just get going," said Sai.

And with that they left the village and started hoping through the trees.

One good thin about being on team seven was they barely ever talked when they traveled. So that gave Sakura time to think. She had been thinking a lot lately.

Why the hell had Sasuke asked them? What was he planning?

Was he actually being a good leader or just stirring up trouble?

She knew Sasuke to well to know that he always did things for a reason. She would just have to wait and find out what that reason was.

"Sakura?" She snapped back into realty and found that her team was a few feet behind her.

She ran back over to them. "Sorry" she replied "Just zoned out their for a minute"

"More like five hours" Naruto said in a undertone.

She growled at him "What was that baka?"

Naruto started backing away from her "Now now Sakura-chan no nead to get violent."

"You want violent Naruto, I'll give you violent"

"Sakura, please leave Naruto alone" She glared one more time at the blonde and turned to look at her sensei. "Sakura you didn't miss a lot other then Naruto's stomach was grumbling and since Naruto didn't pack any food were stopping at this small village to pick up something to eat"

"Baka" Sakura grumble under her breath, as they started to walk toward the near by village.

"I wonder if the have Ramen?" Naruto thought aloud.

"You get what you get, Dick-less," said Sai. "Why you little."

"Conceal your Chakra" ordered Kakashi "Someone's coming!" They all did as they were told and continued walking towards the village.

It had been a few minutes and the person who Kakashi had sensed still had not shown up.

"Are you sure you sensed someone one?" asked Naruto.

"Positive" They were now nearing the gates of the village when Sakura sensed a Chakra presence behind her. She quickly said "behind."

And the whole team turned around to see a guy who had blue-ish skin and a girl with long red hair and glasses.

The boy spoke "Are you four the Ninja from Konoha" Kakashi stared at him and said "Yes and whom might you be"

"We are the ninja from sound who are supposed to lead you to the main village but I see you've found it on your own." What's this weirdo talking about thought Sakura.

The Blue man walked past them and said to the people standing out side the gate "Guards release the genjutsu for these four"

"Yes, captain" one of the guard replied. He did a number of hand signs.

And right before Team 7's eyes the small poor village was turned into a magnificent one.

It had tall buildings built of white stone and each had beautiful carving on it.

A long river ran threw the center of the main street and had over hanging trees along the side of it.

And in the middle of the village there were two large statues of very majestic looking men.

One was of Orochimaru except he didn't look so creepy.

It almost looked like he was a normal person but it still had the snake look that the real one had.

The other Sasuke, he had a kage hat on and was holding a scroll in his hand.

He was absolutely handsome, even more than before.

His hair was longer and he grew out of all his boyish-ness.

It looked like he belonged, in the middle of the village and with the hat one. He looked very powerful and someone who was not to be messed with.

"Woah" Naruto finally said, "It's huge. Almost as big as Konoha"

"Yes" the girl with red hair spoke "Sasuke-kun, said he designed it after your village. Something that would welcome people in. He is sooo amazing."

She bated her eyes dreamily.

The man with the blue skin rolled his eyes and said, "Don't mind her Karin's just annoying like that. So well show you to your rooms"

They passed under the main gate and into the splendor of the city.

It did seam a lot like Konoha the people seemed friendly but they weren't in your face, like some people were.

They did look curious most of them probably had never seen the leaf symbol before so naturally they should be.

They walked up to what looked like a palace, with more sound guards standing in front of it.

"This is the Otokage's Palace. You will be living here while you are in sound." Said the Blue man while ringing a bell.

A servant girl came running into the hall and said, "Yes my Lord"

"Yuria, please so the honored guest of the Otokage there rooms."

"Yes my Lord" the girl replied.

She bowed and started walking up the stairs.

Team 7 fallowed not knowing what was in store for them.

But as they walked up the stairs Sakura swore she head the one girl called Karin say, "Did you see that pink haired bitch! I bet shes going to steal my Sasuke-kun"

She was so going to get it tomorrow.

They were now walking down a long hallway lined with tapestries of great battles one of which looked like it was taking place in Konoha.

The servant girl stoped at the end of the hallway and said "These are your rooms. Your free do look around today. Tomorrow the meeting starts. And I turst you all know that your supposed to dress up?"

They all nodded except Naruto.

"Naruto don't tell me you only brought your ninja uniform?" said Sakura while smacking her hand to her forehead.

Naruto smile at Sakura and put his hands above his head waiting for the upcoming blow.

But the servant girl spoke first " So your Naruto. Lord Sasuke did speak of you. What was it now?"

"Oh I bet he talked about my great ninja skills and how I always beat him" said Naruto while jumping up and down.

All of team 7 rolled their eyes at the blonde and waited for the girl to respond.

"No it wasn't that. Oh right! How could I forget that! He said you would forget to bring dress cloths and he is having the tailor come in later today to make you something."

They all sweat dropped and Sai said "He's got Naruto right down pat."

"While if that is everything you may go to your rooms if you wish to." The girl pulled out four keys

"Uh Kakashi" she said.

He raised his hand and she handed him a sliver key with his name on it.

"Naruto and Sai." She handed Sai the key and Naruto piped up one "Don't I get one?"

"Lord Sasuke thought that you might lose it so you and Sai will be sharing a room." Sakura started into a fit or giggles and Naruto mumbled under his breath "I would not lose it"

The girl turned to Sakura and said, "I'm assuming your Lady Sakura?"

"Yes but you can drop the Lady part" "Oh no my lord Sasuke instructed me to call you all Lords or Ladys."

"But it's really not necessary" Sakura incensed.

"But it is" the girl said giving Sakura the key to her room.

The first thing she would say to Sasuke after she punched him would be to get people to stop calling her Lady she absolutely hated it.

She took the key from the girl open hand ad said "How do we know which room is ours?"

"The colour of your key is the colour of your door." She looked at her key and noticed that it was pink that exact shade of pink as her hair.

Very funny Sasuke she thought I going to punch you really hard now. No one makes fun of my hair

The girl spoke again "My name is Yuria and if you need anything please ring the bell beside your bed table. I will come and assist you."

"Thank you Yuria" said Kakashi "I'm sure we will be fine." Yuria walked back down the hallway.

Sakura turned to the door on her right which was pink and used her key to unlock the door "See you guys tomorrow" she said and waved goodbye.

"But Sakura-chan, I'm still hungry." She turned back to Naruto and said "I'm sure the all mighty Lord Sasuke predicted that you would be hungry and left you some ramen in your room"

"Your right Sakura-chan." And he ran face first into the door.

She shoke her head and walked into her room.

It was even more beautiful the she imagined.

She walked into a small hallway with ornate carved wood furniture and just past it there was a large room with cream coloured walls with thin golden swirls funning all over.

It had a large four-poster bed in he middle with what look like pink silk drapes and a vanity with an enormous **mior. **

There was a huge balcony with a bench covered in purple velvet looking out into the palace.

It was Sakura's dream room and she hadn't even walked in yet.

She went up to the vanity and saw a picture on it.

It was a picture of the original team seven and thats when she started to realize. He was bribing them.

He wanted them to help him for his own gain.

He gave them everything they wanted and in return he got what he wanted.

She was starting to understand what Tsunade had ment.

But she really didn't care right now the bed just looked to inviting.

She parted the silk curtains to find the bed already turned back for her.

She hoped in and the last thing she remembered hearing was Naruto screaming, "RAMEN RAMEN there's RAMEN"

―――――――

When Sakura woke up it was dark out.

She rolled over to look at the clock on the bedside table.

It was 2 in the morning. "ugh" she said while getting up she knew she would not be able to fall back asleep so she decided to go for a walk.

She knew she would get lost but hell it's not like it mattered.

She walked out of her room and locked the door.

She wondered why all the rooms had keys. Locked door normally did not do any good against attackers so to her it seemed like it was not important.

She started to walk down the dark hallway and she rounded a corner to find herself in a large room.

A large oval window cats an eerie glow to the whole room in front of the window sat a large wooden desk. Lightning flared and for the first time Sakura noticed it was raining.

Great she though this is exactly like a horror book I just read. Where the girl goes into the creepy castle and then gets eaten by vampires. Lightning flashed again and this time Sakura jumped.

"Theirs nothing to worry about" she said aloud " You're a ninja for God's sake! You should not be scared of a little lighting." But she still she booked to the door.

She didn't get that far though.

To her it felt like she ran right into a wall.

Sakura looked up to find crimson eyes staring down at her. She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth and everything went dark.

**

* * *

**

My longest chapter yet and it's a cliffy!!

**So did you like it?? **

**Tell me Tell me **

**And I know is does not take like 5 hours to get to sound I just really didn't want to write a camping seen. **

**Tell next time **

**Ladycat414 **

**P.S I not updating until I get 10 more reviews **

**Gotta start small right? **

**P.S.S – Does anyone now if ninja's have clocks ?? If you do can you tell me it is really bugging me. **


	5. Talking with an Uchiha

_Last Chapter _

_Sakura looked up to find crimson eyes staring down at her. She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth and everything went dark_.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Talking with an Uchiha**

When Sakura woke up she had a light headache.

She looked around the room she was in, to find she was laying on a dark brown leather couch across from an oval window.

"Hn. Only an hour, thought you'd be out for longer," said a deep masculine voice.

Then she remembered what happened to her and she let out a scream.

A hand flew over her mouth and she looked at a man with deep onyx eyes and hair, which kinda looked like a chickens butt at the back.

"Do you want to wake up the whole place" he let go of her mouth.

"Sas..uke" she stuttered out.

"Hn" he replied.

Sakura rolled her eyes and replied "Yep that's defiantly you" and then she punched him right in the jaw and he went flying into his desk.

"Should have seen that one coming," said Sasuke as he rubbed his jaw and sitting in a large chair.

"Well you deserve it!" Sakura said very sternly to him "Leaving me on a bench unconscious. I could have been raped or kidnapped!"

He gave her the infamous Uchiha glare "You're a ninja. You should have been able to protect yourself and your virginity for that matter."

That glare would have usually sent Sakura into a pile of pink goo, but she was to mad for that.

She just glared right back him.

"Oh and I'm sure you didn't mean to almost stick a sword throw my gut when we last met."

" Hn. It's a katana and you should have not gotten in my way."

"How could I have gotten in your way I was just standing there!" she now yelled at him.

"But if you had moved you would have gotten in my way."

"My God! Do you have an answer for everything!" she said while throwing her hands up in the air.

"Hn" he replied. She shot another glare at him.

"So what's with sneaking up on innocent girls in the middle of the night?" she asked.

"What's with sneaking into peoples offices in the middle of the night and disturbing peoples sleep?"

"This is your office?" she asked surprised.

"Hn" he replied.

"I'm guessing that mean yes."

And for the first time Sakura looked at her surroundings.

The room was very handsome; it had dark chocolate brown walls with pictures covering them.

One was a large one of the newly built Sound village and the other one was of Konoha.

"So do you miss it?" she asked.

"Miss what?"

"Konoha."

"No not really" he replied, 'though I wouldn't mind seeing the Uchiha compound one last time."

"You know you always could?"

He looked at her like he was crazy "Oh you think I could just walk in."

"Yah I don't see why not" she replied.

"Sakura, I'm and Missing Nin and an S class one at that. I not so sure I could get in with my head still intact."

"But you are the leader of Sound don't you get some kind of protection"

"Hn, your still annoying"

"Where the hell did that come from?" she asked annoyed.

"Hn"

"Your really getting on my nerves Uchiha"

"Hn"

"Ugh" Sakura threw her hands up in defeat "Fine if your going to be like that I'm leaving."

She started to walk towards the door.

"And how may I ask are you going to find your room"

"Well if you were a gentleman you would show me they way. But since gentlemen don't leave girls unconscious on benches. I'll find it by myself."

"Annoying. Would you like me to walk you?" said Sasuke.

"That would be helpful." Replied Sakura throwing another glare his way.

Sasuke got up and moved to were Sakura was standing, "Ladies first".

"Hpm" she said while walking out the door.

The entered the dark hallway. "Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Did you knock me out back there?"

He looked down at her "Wondered when you were going to ask. No I didn't you fainted."

She looked at him in surprise.

"It might have had something to do with my sharingan, but I'm pretty sure you fainted." He smiled.

Sakura was now in complete shock.

Not only was he kinda being funny but he smiled, one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen.

"You should smile more often" Sakura stated, "It suits you."

He flashed another glare her way and that one made her insides melt like chocolate.

"Here's your room."

He pointed to the door on her right.

"Thanks" she said.

She unlocked her door and turned around to find Sasuke already gone.

She was already tired and flopped down on her bed without even going under the covers.

―――――――

A man sat at a long dark table waiting very impatiently for someone to arrive.

When the door opened he smiled.

"So does she have the jutsu?" He asked the girl before she could even bow.

"According to our spies in Konoha. The Hokage gave it to her."

"Good now our plan can be set into motion."

"Beginning your pardon sir but what does this jutsu have anything to do with the plan."

"Ahh my young girl. There is a legend that who ever is portaled by that jutsu will be able to find the amulet of the Saleriaion.

And that amulet holds a power so great that it was hidden many years ago and the Jutsu that it created was labeled forbidden.

It holds the power of making a portal to wherever and when ever you want to go.

We will be able to destroy whole village with them even knowing that how we got in.

If we can find it, we may rule this world."

The girl stared up in complete aww of the man.

"We will rule this world?"

The man smiled down upon her "Yes my dear we will rule this world."

"When we rule I will make everyone pay for treating me so bad especial that Karin"

"Yes you can do everything you like.

All we need is for Sasuke to get close to the girl and all will be in are grasp."

* * *

**And the plot thickens**

**I know pretty short compared to the last one**

**Just wanted to thank all the people who reviewed**

**Love you and keep on reviewing please**

**XOXO**

**Ladycat414**


	6. The Jukkin

_

* * *

_

Last Chapter

_"All we need is Sasuke to get close to the girl and all will be in our grasp"_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Jukkin**

When Sakura woke up to a loud noise.

The sun was right in the middle of the sky and her eyes squinted to try and see her surroundings.

She was still in her room which she almost wished wasn't true.

One of her many dreams that she had last night was that Sasuke had come into her room picked her up bridal style brought her to his room and completely ravished her.

"Bad bad thoughts" she said to no one.

She had a job to do and nothing would stop her not even a drop dead sexy Uchiha.

"Oh God " she said aloud trying to get last nights dream out of her mind.

"What Sakura-chan?" came of loud voice, which sounded strangely like Naruto.

"I better still be dreaming"

"No Sakura-chan. Kakashi-sensei sent me to wake you up so were not late"

"huh the meeting starts at one?" she replied trying to keep her anger under control.

"Yah and it's twelve. Kakashi said that girls needed time to get ready so he sent me to wake you up."

"Naruto." Sakura replied very sternly, "If you do not leave this room right now, I swear you will never eat ramen again."

The look on Naruto face was one of complete terror, all Sakura say was a large orange flash and the blonde was gone.

She laughed at this and thanked the heavens Kakashi had actually sent him.

If he hadn't she might have been late and nothing would piss of the Uchiha more.

Great now I'm thinking about him again.

She walked over to her bag witch she still had yet to unpack and looked at the four kimonos which her mother had sent her with.

When she got the mission scroll and read that she would need formal attire she went straight to her mom.

She might not know a lot about being a ninja but cloths were he mothers specialty.

Sakura decided on the deep red one with a dragon pattern on it.

She put is on and walked over to the wall length mirror that was in the bathroom.

Sakura sighed she would never be as beautify as Ino but she had to admit she looked very pretty.

She placed her hair in a bun leavening her bangs down and left he room.

Her team was already waiting for her.

"Did I really take that long" She asked.

"Yah Kakashi-sensei was right. Girls do take a long time" said Naruto.

Sakura shot a glare at her blonde teammate that made him shiver in fear.

"Now that everyone is hear" Kakashi said "You are all to watch and listen. Only speak when asked something and try not to look surprised at anything.

We want to seem like we know everything already."

The three of them nodded.

"As far as we know Sound has a lot more information about this group then we do.

We need to learn everything we can and tell Tsunade emedially so we can prevent another attack."

"Hai" the all said together.

"Now does anyone know were the meeting room is?"

"It's one floor down and three doors to the left of the stair case" said a voice.

They turned in surprise to stare at the maid Yuria. "

Sorry" she said while staring at the ground "I couldn't help over hearing your question. I did not mean to alarm you."

"That's ok!!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura through him another glare "Naruto quite down. You'll wake the whole place."

"Hey ugly" spoke Sai "Most people are already awake. It's just you who's still asleep."

Sakura was now sick of glaring at people so she decided to ignore the comment.

"Would you like me to show you the way to the board room" ask Yuria still looking at the ground.

"Yes please my dear" answered Kakashi

The followed the girl down the long corridor and Sakura noticed that she walked very quickly past the door she remembered to be Sasuke's office.

They heard raised voices one which was Sasuke's.

"I will not let you search their room's! It does not matter what jutsu there are carrying! There are guest and you will treat them as such"

"They are your ex-teammates Sasuke. What does it matter to you? Id I didn't know better I would think your going soft Sasuke."

Replied a voice of an older man.

"I am the Otokage and you will listen to me. Do you understand?" said Sasuke in a stern voice.

"Yes my Lord" said the voice.

"Was that Sasuke?" Yelled Naruto "Can we see him?"

"I'm sorry Lord Naruto But the Lord Sasuke is very busy right now.

You will see him in the meeting."

Kakashi then slowed down and started to walk beside Sakura.

"They were talking about us" he said in a hushed voice that only she could hear.

She nodded in reply. "We need to be more careful keep anything important on you. I have a feeling Sasuke's orders are not going to be enough to stop that man."

She nodded in reply and when Kakashi speed up again she felt the scroll that was tucked in her shirt.

She had a hunch she might be needing it soon.

They stopped walking in front of to grand double doors.

The blue man from yesterday was standing in front of them.

"Thanks Yuria I'll take it from hear." Yuria shyly walked away as He opened the doors and said "I present to you the famous Team 7 from Konoha."

They walked into a handsome room filled, with a long oak table which many men and women were seated around

. All of which were looking upon then and murmuring softly.

Sakura noticed the girl Karin from yesterday seated near the front of the table.

The blue man walked them right to the front were six seats were open.

"You are Lord Sasuke's honored guest. You will be seated next to him."

"I call the seat next to him," screamed Naruto.

Sakura, said and Kakashi all threw glares at him and said "Quiet".

But it was to late most people in the room were looking at him like he was an idiot.

"I'm very sorry about that." said Sakura "Naruto and Sasuke used to be very close friends and the have not seen each other in awhile."

The people in the room looked satisfied with her answer and turned back to the conversations.

"Nice save Sakura" said Kakashi quietly as he said down.

"Naruto if you try something like that again. What I said in my room this morning will happen."

The look of sheer terror was back on naruto's face and he sat down without another word.

After only a few minutes of waiting the doors opened again to revile Sasuke and an old man.

Sasuke was dressed in a dark blue Kimono with his katana still placed at his side.

As they walked up everyone bowed their heads team 7, followed suit.

As Sasuke walked by Sakura swore she saw him wink at her.

O God she thought that's my dream all over again.

Before sitting down he raised his arm and said "I want to thank you all for coming. Especially my teammates from Konoha Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sai."

Sakura smiled lightly and watched as her teammates did the same.

She was relived that Naruto didn't do something stupid like bow.

Sasuke sat down and started to speak again.

"Now I called you all here to tell you about the threat that both the village of Sound and Konoha are facing. I sent my best team out to find information about this threat and they did not come back empty handed.

Jugo would you please step forward.

The man who was sitting beside Karin stood up and walked to the front of the table.

"As Sasuke said he sent Me, Karin and Suigetsu to fin out about are attackers.

The call themselves the Jukkin and through some research we have found out that there are an ancient clan even older then the Uchiha's.

They believed that they were descendents from the Gods.

The clan's secret jutsu was a very powerful one.

They able to portal where ever they wanted no matter who great the distance and no barrier or shied no matter how great was able to detect them."

At this many of the people stared in awe but Sakura made sure that she showed no emotion.

"How is that possible?" asked a man. "

Were not exactly sure but we believe it might have been a blood limit."

Sakura immediately thought of the scroll that Tsunade had given her.

"_It is a forbidden jutsu that can portal anyone anywhere" _T

hose words burned in Sakura's mind.

It sounded almost the same.

Jugo continued "They lived a peaceful way of life and used there powers for only good until a darkness wielder named Drakolith came and wiped the most of the clan out.

The Five most Powerful Elementals Eventually killed Drakolith but they had learned form there mistakes.

They new that there jutsu was dangerous and in the wrong hands could cause the deaths of millions.

So the sealed the jutsu in three different scrolls.

No one would be able to use the full jutsu unless they had all three scrolls.

One which we have here in Sound one which we believe to be in the hand of Lady Tsunade of Konoha and the other the Jukkin have."

Sakura now had the look of surprise on her face.

It was her scroll that they were talking about.

The one that Tsunade had passed onto her.

" We believe they are after these scrolls and if they get their hands on them they could cause another ninja war.

The scroll they posses makes them invisible to the human eye even with a bloodline talent it also enables them to pass through are shields and they are able to come upon us undetected.

It makes sense thought Sakura, that's how they were able to attack the ANBU teams without them sensing anything.

They might not be very good ninja but they had the element of surprise.

"This group is dangerous and there is nothing we can do to stop the attacks unless we get our hands on that scroll."

"Thank you Jugo" said Sasuke while standing up "As you can see we have a problem.

We can do nothing about the attacks unless we get the scroll but we cannot get it because the person who is wielding it is invisible.

My advisor Maxim"

he pointed his hand to the older man sitting beside him

"and I have discussed trying the scroll that sound possesses and using it against The Jukkin.

But we would like your opinions since this will affect you all greatly.

Tomorrow we will have a demonstration and then you will vote.

To we eliminate this threat or do we leave them be."

Someone within the table of people yelled out "We don't need to vote, this threat is to great they must be killed!"

"I agree!" yelled another.

"So do I!"

"Me to!"

Sasuke showed no emotion on his face but Sakura knew this is the reaction that he wanted.

Everyone would vote to kill the group and the second scroll was in Sound's grasp

"Thank you for your points of view but we still must have the vote.

It is our way.

No to concluded this meeting I'm inviting you all to dinner and a ball at 6 I would like you all to come.

Thank you all for coming"

People started filling out of the room, talking about what was discussed and what they would vote about.

Team 7 stayed back so the could talk to Sasuke.

Once everyone was gone except Sasuke and his advisor Kakashi stepped forward and said "When did you get so good a making speeches, before you hardly said one word to me."

Sasuke smirked "It's something I picked up while out of the village"

Naruto then spoke up "Sakura can I. P-ll-ease!"

"Fine Naruto to what ever you want" was her answer and as soon as she said this Naruto jumped on top of Sasuke screaming

"Teme I'm so going to kick your ass for what you did!!"

The advisors face was one of complete horror but Kakashi separated them before any damage could be down.

Once Sasuke was up he ran up to him and said, "My Lord are you ok, Let me call a doctor.

I'll have him kicked out for that."

" Hn. It's ok Maxim.

Naruto's just like that and if any damage was done I'm sure Sakura could fix it."

Sakura was in complete surprise.

She wased used to getting complements every once in a while but one coming from an Uchiha well that was something.

Maxim turned to her and shoke her hand while saying "So you're Tsunade's apprentice.

I heard so much about you.

The say you're almost better then Lady Hokage herself!"

"Thank you" she replied while blushing "But I'm no were near to my teachers level."

"Beautiful and Modest.

You know we don't have many good nurses in Sound maybe you would consider training some for us. But only if your teacher thinks it's all right"

"I would be glad to, but I very busy with missions and working at the hospital."

"Oh I see" he seemed very put out,

"But you'll be coming to the ball won't you"

Kakashi stepped in and said "Of course we all will"

"Right then. Me and Sasuke have things to discuses. So well see you then."

They walked out of the room and before the door close Sakura heard Maxim say "You'll thank me for that later."

The door closed shut and Kakashi said "That Maxim guy the one who wanted to search our rooms. I'll have to check him out. While I'm gone try not to get yourselves into any trouble."

And just liked that he puffed away.

"Well" Sai said "There some beautiful scenery outside. I think I'll go paint."

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Naruto"

"Do you know wear the kitchen is?"

"No but I bet Yuria does"

"Yah I'll go ask her. Thanks Sakura-chan!"

"Well since everyone abandoning me I Think I go have a nap"

―――

_His mouth was all over her body licking and sucking while she played with his hair. _

_He whispered her name in her ear while massaging her breast. _

_She moaned his name out load and he sucked her nipple. _

_After many minutes of this treatment his eyes met hers asking permission and she nodded in response and he slid into her._

_It did not hurt as much as she expected and only after a few minutes she moved her hips to tell him she was all right._

_He started his pace slow and gentle but got faster and harder as he went on. _

_She moaned his name out and it made him go faster and faster until with on last slam he spilled his seed into her._

_He slid out of her and cuddled up to side up beside her and spoke softly "Sakura I Love you. _

_You are and will be my only love. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…_

"SAKURA!! WAKE UP!!" screamed a voice.

Sakura shot up covered in sweat and quite hot and bothered.

She was staring into blue eyes "Naruto" she growled

"Sorry Sakura-chan" he said while backing up

"Kakashi sent me to wake you up again we only have a half an hour till the dinner starts and he didn't want you to sleep through it."

Sakura just kept glaring at the blonde.

"Oh and Sakura-chan"

"Yes" she growled out.

"Why were you moaning Sasuke name in your sleep?"

She managed to hit Naruto with a pillow as he was running out of her room.

But that still did not help her anger.

Stupid Sexy Uchiha, She screamed in her head.

He disserves to get his face all cut up so he looks ugly and won't make me dream about that again.

She made a mental note to set her alarm clock the next time she went to sleep so Naruto would not have to come and wake her up.

She walked over to her bag and got out her white kimono with a bird pattern on it.

It was her mothers and she had always admired it.

She slipped the white silk over her body and she felt gorgeous just wearing it.

She took the curlers that she had put in before she went to sleep and her hair cascaded down her neck.

She went and looked at her reflection in the mirror she barely recognized herself.

She did not look like the pretty little girl that people new her as, but a grown up women that was comfortable in her own skin.

She walked outside and saw her team waiting outside.

"Why don't you all look handsome."

"Thank you Sakura-chan!"

"You don't look to bad yourself ugly" She rolled her eyes at Sai comment.

"You look beautiful Sakura" said Kakashi Kissing her hand.

She blushed and smiled sweetly, "Thanks Sensei"

"Now to the ball room!" Yelled Naruto

"I'm going to challenge Sasuke to an eating contest!"

"He's been hanging out with Lee way to much" replied Kakashi.

Sakura and Sai just nodded in response.

As they walked down the corridor they started to hear music.

"Looks like the ball all ready started. At least this time it's Sakura and not me" Kakashi said which earned him a glare from the said late person.

The walked into the main ballroom and all eyes were on them.

Sasuke walked up and said "Kakashi you know that it started at 6 right."

"Yes I was well aware of that but it seems we have a sleepy head among us."

Sakura stepped out from behind Kakashi and Sasuke just stared in awe.

"I'm very sorry about my tardiness My Lord but I needed time to get ready." she said while bowing.

"Tim well used I see" said Maxim who was standing beside Sasuke.

"Thank you" she said while bowing to him as well.

Maxim then took her arm and lead her towards the head of the table were she sat in between Sasuke and him.

Luckily Naruto sat across from her but she still felt a bit uncomfortable.

She made polite conversation to everyone and she noticed that Sasuke eyes never seemed to leave her for more then a second.

The glare's she was receiving from the girl named Karin and many others told her that she was not the only one who noticed.

The dinner consisted of all the proper things for a feast with the additive of ramen, which Naruto was ecstatic about.

After dinner was dancing something Sakura considered herself quite good at.

She was surprised to find that many people wanted to dance with her.

Maxim danced with her the longest asking her everything about being a medical ninja and about her teacher Tsunade.

She gave him polite answers and when he was finished he quietly left the room and out of the corner of her eye she saw the maid Yuria leave with him.

It was getting quite hot in the ballroom show she decided to go outside for some fresh air.

As she crossed the floor she noticed Sasuke eyes following her.

He must have just had a little too much to drink and he's worried about me or something, she thought.

No other reason.

She sat down buy a beautiful water fountain and thought.

The Jukkin would be after Tsunade's scroll and most likely very soon.

It would not take then long to figure out that she had it and hopefully Sasuke had got rid of them by then.

But there was not a lot of hope after the mission she decided to give the scroll back until she thought she was strong enough to protect it.

Loud footsteps interrupted her thoughts.

A man came staggering in and Sakura noticed it was one of the many me who ask her to dance.

"Why thereee you areee." She slurred.

You could tell that he had to much to drink.

Sakura stood up as he neared her and he stuttered out "How-w bout you come o-over hear and I-I-'ll show you a gooddd timee"

Before Sakura could move he crashed his lips onto hers.

He tasted of sake and she before she could even push him off of herself and kick his ass.

Someone grabbed his collar and threw him across the garden.

And for the second time that day she stared into crimson sharingan eyes.

* * *

**Srry for the long wait **

**Had so much HW these past few weeks but I'll try and get the nest one out sooner**

**So what did you think?? **

**I really need pointers on the dream **

**Took me forever to write and I still don't really like it **

**So review and if you don't I sick my cat on you **

**XOXO **

**Ladycat 414 **


	7. Missing Kisses

**U no what I just realized **

**That I'm such a bad bad person **

**I haven't said thank you for the reviews I'm getting!!**

**So a huge Thank You to all the people who reviewed and put this story on story alert or favourite stories!!**

**I Love u all!! **

**It means so much to me that you like this story**

**So Thank you again **

**And on with the story :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Missing kisses **

Sakura stared in the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha completely stunned she toppled over but he managed to catch her.

"I can take care of myself"

"Hn. It didn't look like that to me"

"Really and why would you have been watching me?"

"I wasn't the only one about every other male in that room was as well." She stared at him in surprise.

He stood her up and there faces were so close if she only moved a fraction of a millimeter their lips would we touching.

He stepped back and said "Hm Still a virgin I see. Thought the dobe would have gotten to you by now."

He face went wide with shock "How dare you!!"

Her arm reviled to punch him but he grabbed it just before it smashed into his jaw.

"Already been punched once today. I don't want to make it a habit."

She glared at him "How dare you assume so much about your sex life!!"

"Or lack of it" he added quietly.

"When did you become such a perv? Its like you've been spending the whole time with Kakashi or Jiraiya! Instead of

Orochimaru."

He through a glare at her and said, "I am not a perv. Its' just someone who wasn't a virgin would have known all the

men in the room were looking at her and used it to her advantage.

I guess we can rule out you trying to seduce me."

"What." She said looking at him shocked, "Me try to seduce you! Why the hell would I want to do that!!"

"Clam down. Jeeze the temper of yours is annoying! Maxim thinks that you might try to seduce me to get the scroll

sound possess."

Sakura flipped her hair over her shoulder and said "Yah right like I would ever."

He raised his eyebrow "You wouldn't? Just about every other girl would maybe Naruto has gotten to you."

Sakura looked up at him completely repulsed "You self conceited bastard not every girl in the whole entire world is in love

with you! And I am one of those girls!"

"Really" he said softly as his faced moved down towards hers.

"Absolutely positive" she replied very sure of herself and with that his lips crashed onto hers.

It wasn't her first kiss, which was taken by a very drunk Naruto, but she still would count this one as her first.

Being kissed by her life long crush even if he was an S-class missing nin not to mention the leader of Sound was

probably her dream come true even though she would never admit it out load.

His lounge licked her bottom lip and as she slowly opened her mouth.

His tongue dashed in and she ran her fingers through his long locks.

His tongue explored her entire cavern and he only stopped when he realized she needed air.

"Are you still sure you are one of those girls?"

She looked him in the eyes and said "very". The smirk that formed across his face told her that she might have made a

mistake by staying that.

"Well then Miss. Haruno I just have to convince you"

His lips neared hers again but this time she put her finger on his lips and said "Well Then Mr. Uchiha. You will just have to

show me another time."

"Tomorrow night same place" was his reply.

--

A girl entered a dark hallway shaking her head.

"Did you find it" a voice called out.

The girl jumped in surprise "M Master you scared me!"

A man emerged shaking his head "Remember if you want to be a ninja you must never show your emotions"

"Right Sorry Master." The girl replied quietly.

"Answer the question. Did you find it?"

"No Master I looked every where"

"She must have it on her. Hmm we're going at this the wrong way I thought we only needed Sasuke to be a distraction

but I guess we might need his help after all."

"Could I do anything to help Master"

"Yes Yes my dear. I think you could"

--

Sakura awoke to a light knocking on her door.

She looked over at the clock it said 10.

Looks like Kakashi didn't send Naruto this time.

She slowly got out of bed put on her robe and walked towards the door.

Sakura opened the door to find Yuria standing behind her.

"Sorry to bother you Lady Sakura" she said very shyly,

"But Lord Sasuke sent you these."

She handed Sakura a dozen the most beautiful sakura flowers she had ever seen.

The were tied with a gold ribbon with a note that said _To my beautiful flower._

Sakura smiled he was so sweet!

"You can tell him Thank you and that there beautiful"

"He also asked me to give you a personal tour of the palace."

Sakura smiled at the girl "Thank you but are you sure that you want to give up your day showing me around. I'm sure

you have better things to do"

"Lord Sasuke wishes me to" was the girl's reply.

"Oh" said Sakura. She was starting to get the feeling that Sasuke's word was the law around here.

"Well that fine just remember I have to be back before the meeting"

"Actually the meeting has been canceled. Many of the council members could not make it so it has been postponed till

tomorrow."

"Well isn't that convenient" said Sakura

"Yuria do you want to come in. I still have to get dressed so I might be a while."

Yuria timidly stepped in and looked around in awe.

"What the matter? Haven't you been in here before?" Sakura asked a little confused.

"No my Lady.

These rooms are normally used up for very high up officials.

I'm only a third-class maid I don't serve any of those people.

Even if I did I doubt they invite me in." Sakura just looked at her funny "third-class?"

"Oh right you're not from here you wouldn't know about that."

Sakura sat down on her bed "Why don't you explain."

Yuria slowly sat down on one of the armchairs looking very scared. "Don't worry I'm not going to attack you or

anything."

Yuria looked calmer and she began explaining "Well before the war between Kabuto and Sasuke I was part of the Maeda

Family.

There were not a lot of us but we used the Sound Jukkin scroll to help our small village.

My older sister Saki took over the family leadership and one day she went to pledge her loyalty to Sasuke.

Even though I was only 12,I went with her" Sakura noticed that she looked like she was about to cry.

"Listen Yuria if you don't want to talk about this you don't have to"

"No I never told anyone this I need to let this off."

Sakura nodded her head she remembered when her parents died the only person who ever knew how she really felt

was Tsunade.

"Well I went with her Sasuke almost immediately accepted are loyalty but Maxim didn't.

He made us go through all sorts of tests I wasn't fully trained yet so I was a burden to my sister.

One day Saki went to talk to Maxim to see if I could go home and visit my mom. I was standing outside the door for a

while when I heard screaming.

It was my sister's scream I ran into the room to find the Maxim.."

Yuria was know sobbing and Sakura went over to comfort her.

"It's ok Yuria. I felt the same way when my parents died."

Yuria looked up at Sakura teary eyed and nodded in reply.

"Well" she managed to say through sobs

" he was rapeing her.

As soon as he saw me walk in the stuck his sword through her.

All I remember after that was her blood being everywhere.

Maxim told Sasuke that Saki put something in his drink to seduce him and that I was instructed to kill him.

No one believed my story. Who would?

Maxim wanted to kill me but Sasuke wouldn't have it.

So instead he made me a slave at the palace. I owe Sasuke my life I would do anything to help him."

Sakura stared at the girl.

Sasuke had made her a slave for life and yet she stilled loved him.

Was it just her or did everyone here seem brain washed.

But the sincerity in the girls' eyes told sakura she was telling the truth she really thanked Sasuke for saving her.

"So one day when I become a ninja I will be able to avenge my sisters deal and return to my mother but most of all I will

be able to get the Jukkin scroll back to my family where it belongs"

"It's good to have a dream Yuria," said Sakura handing her a towel to wipe her eyes.

"Now how about that tour of yours"

**

* * *

**

So what did you think??

**Would you tell me pretty please whit a cherry on top? **

**And again just wanted to thank all my past reviewers**

**You guys make me so happy **

**XOXO**

**Ladycat414 **


	8. The Sound Scroll

_Last Chapter_

_Maxim wanted to kill me but Sasuke wouldn't have it _

_So one day when I become a ninja I will be able to avenge my sister's death and return to _

_my mother but most of all I will be able to get the Jukkin scroll back to my family where it belongs._

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Sound Scroll **

Sakura found that the tour of Sound palace was not as exciting as she hoped it be, it was nice but Sakura liked things that had meaning and history this place did not and the more she saw of it the more she felt like something was off.

Her ninja skills noted that the walls were not properly structured. If someone like herself hit them with enough force the whole palace might come crashing down.

Near the end of the tour she finally got a glimpse of the man she be hoping to see Sasuke.

He was down in the conference room and as she looked in the door, she could tell that he was mad, extremely mad.

"How dare you say something like that to me!" he yelled.

Sakura tried to she who he was yelling at but the person was hidden behind a pillar.

"Now Sasuke you seem to have forgotten who made you the king." Said the voice.

Sakura thought she had heard it before but the thought slipped away. "And remember who made you my advisor!" yelled Sasuke the cruse mark slowly spreading across his face.

Sakura could tell he was losing control and was about to step in when a hand that had a strange blue glow around it appeared in front of Sasuke's face.

"You'll will do as I tell you" the voice said.

"I will do know such thing… yes master."

Sakura was stunned.

That was something Sasuke would never ever say even if his life depended on it.

It was almost as if he had been hypnotized.

Sakura closed the door soundlessly and turned to where Yuria had been standing.

"Yuria?" Sakura called out to find the maid had disappeared.

"Are you looking for your maid?" called a voice from behind her, the same voice from the room.

Sakura spun around to find Maxim with a sinister smile on his face.

"What the hell have you done to her" Sakura snarled getting ready to punch this guys lights out.

"Nothing" Maxim expression turned to surprise, "What would I want with a slave? She probably just got called to the kitchens. No need to worry," he bowed his head and left.

Sakura opened the conference room door and found know one in there, she also notated that the pillar Maxim was standing behind was gone.

Ok she thought so he can hypnotize people and make objects disappear this might turn out bad. Sakura ran out of the room she had a hunch and she really hoped she was wrong.

---

The Library door was open and she found who she was looking for Jugo

"Uh Jugo right" Sakura said coming up behind him.

He nodded and turned "And you must Be Sakura' he stuck out his hand "Very pleased to meet you."

Sakura shook his hand, "I wanted to ask you something about the Jukkin"

"Of Course" he said and closed his book.

"You said they were and advanced race right?" Sakura asked trying to sound as innocent as possible, he just nodded.

"Well did they have any other secret or forbidden Jutsu's?"

"Yes, well the three scrolls that were sealed had three different powers that would enabled the user able to use the one powerful jutsu.

One scroll was only a part of the portal Jutsu, another was to make the user invisible to the human eye and the last one was to be able to control the human body."

Sakura know understood what Maxim had been doing the sound scroll must be the one that could control the human body. "The last one was it kinds like Hypnotism?"

" I guess. I never seen it used on anyone." He shrugged.

"Have you figured out what power the sound scroll has?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Well the invisible Justus is the one the original clan has and I have not been able to find out where the other scroll is located."

He was starting to look at her funny and she knew her time was running out.

She knew he was wondering why she cared so much, she had to think of something and fast.

"Jugo" she said playing up the sweet innocent factor "Would you might know is these scrolls carry any side affects."

She sat down on the chair right beside him and made her eyes look at him in wonder.

"Side affects?" he asked still looking at her questionably.

Sakura knew her act wasn't working.

She inwardly cursed herself for not taking Tsunade seriously when she said she should attend seduction lessons with Ino.

"You know side affects. Like if you use the scrolls you break out in boils or lose your memory or something?" she said trying to seem like she actually didn't know the answer.

"Sakura that is classified information. I can only tell you if you have a important reason if not I should really get going." He stood up and started to collect the scrolls he was reading.

Sakura had to think of something and fast she had a plan. But she needed to know this crucial piece of information. Then it came to her.

"Is worrying about the safety of one of your friends a good enough reason for you.?" He turned around and looked at her.

"You see after your presentation yesterday a memory clicked. At the Konoha archive center I was researching a medical jutsu and I came across a scroll talking about the Jukkin. I didn't know who or what they were at the time but like history so I read it talked about how their all-powerful jutsu was protected so that if anyone outside the clan were to use it they would lose their memory.

There memory would be sealed away and that person would never ever remember anyone from his past."

Her lie was working. She saw they shock and concern on Jugo's face, he was truly worried about Sasuke. One day she just might be able to trust this guy.

"Sasuke is doing the demonstration of the sound scroll as we speak." He spoke but in a whisper.

"Yes I know I thought I go and warn you …WHAT!" she stood up and the chair she was clattered to the floor.

"What do you mean he's doing the demonstration as we speak!! He's supposed to do it tomorrow."

"Well" Jugo shifted uncomfortably "Maxim thought the demonstration was no place for a lady such as yourself. Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto all agreed so we told you the wrong date. They were all convinced that you wouldn't mind."

"When they told you this was it about a half an hour ago?" She asked trying to figure out a new plan.

"Yah how'd you know?" Jugo asked.

"Because he controlling them. Oh God really I need more time to figure out a plan. I don't even now how to counter a Justus that powerful."

"Sakura?!" Jugo said.

"Yes" she yelled

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't have time to explain so I'll summarize. Maxim is evil, he trying to get all the scroll so he can take over the world. He has Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto and most likely Sai under a mind controlling jutsu. He wants the other scroll which I have and I bet you anything he'll kill everyone once he's done using them." She said as fast as she possibly could.

"Umm." Jugo just stared at the pink hair girl.

She shook her head. God! This guy was as useless as Naruto when it comes to cooking anything other the ramen. "Do you want to help?" she asked and she saw his head nod.

"Ok good. Go find my maid Yuria. She has to know something about how to get them out of his control and when you find her do exactly as she says. Got it"

He nodded again and left the library in a sprint. Great now all she had to do was come up with a somewhat good plan.

---

Sakura was trying to remember her way to the conference room when a maid came up behind her.

"Lady Sakura."

Said lady jumped at the maid voice twirled around pulling out a Kunai and placing it at the poor maid's throat. The maid looked at her with wide eyes and started to whimper.

Sakura dropped her weapon and looked at the now crying maid who had crumpled to the floor. "I'm so sorry you startled. My Kunoichi training seems to have made me a bit jumpy." She offered the maid he hand and made sure that she had not hurt the girl.

"It's ok Lady Sakura. I should have known not to sneak up on you. But I have a message to deliver. Lord Sasuke wants to meet you in his office right away."

Sakura gulped it was a trap and Maxim would have known she would assume that unless he underestimated her. She smiled at this thought. Maybe Sasuke had told him about how weak she used to be. He would expect some pathetic girl who could barely fight. Well wouldn't he be in for a surprise.

-----

Sasuke was going to kill that man when he figured out how to get out.

He had know idea where he was but he could not move or speak it must be some kind of binding jutsu.

But everything he had tried so far had just made the invisible bonds grow tighter around his body.

If he turned his head he could see many people floating.

Naruto was beside him and he could see him thrashing at his bonds with no avail.

Kakashi was on the other side and he seemed to be sleeping.

If he looked up he could see the top of his replacement Sai's head. That left Sakura.

He could not feel her charka presence and could not see her anywhere.

If that Bastard hurt her he was going to wish he'd never been born…

* * *

And there you have it

Only took me six months to publish it but i kinds determind to finish this story.

sorry for any spelling mistakes

please review

xoxo

Ladycat 414


	9. All my Fault

**Chapter 9: All my Fault **

She stood in front of Sasuke's office, not knowing what to expect. As she was following the maid here she had prepped in her mind for all kinds of situations. One included Maxim having a whole army of hypnotized ninja's all positioned to throw kunai once the door was opened.

She pushed the door open to revel the dark room. The lights flickered on and revealed something that she had anticipated. Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and Sai were all standing their eyes glazed over with kunai placed up against their necks.

"Why hello there Miss. Haruno. How nice of you to join us." Said a smiling maxim who was sitting in a chair behind Sasuke's desk.

"Can't say it's nice to see you" Sakura replied getting into her fighting stance.

"Now now sakura." Maxim said raising his hands "Let's not get so hasty. We don't want a fight that could lead Konoha to lose five of its best ninja's."

Sakura raised her eyebrows at this statement. He considered Sasuke a ninja's of Konoha, which might mean that Sasuke felt the same way.

"Sakura" Maxim said smiling "I believe this can all be worked out with out any fighting. All you have to do is willingly give me the scroll and I release your friends and you can all go home."

"How come I have a sneaking suspicion that you won't kept your word" Sakura asked.

Maxim raised his eyebrows at her "Well you might have to stay her till I use the Jutsu to take over the world and then when you are no threat to me I let you all leave."

"Hmm… how about no" Sakura said getting ready to punch the floor so her teammates would get knocked over.

"I'll guess I just have to do this the hard way." Maxim sighed out. He lifted his hand and Sakura knew exactly what was going to happen. She felt the felling leave her legs and then her arms, when she tried to movie she found she was unable to find any of her muscles.

"Sakura come here." She started to walk towards Maxim. "Good, now take out the scroll." He arm moved to reach into her medical bag and pulled out the old scroll.

Maxim smile grew wider, "Now I don't think you could fool this jutsu but just in case open it."

Now Sakura was smiling her was falling right into her trap. Once the scroll was fully open, she forced all her charka to her brain and thought of knocking Maxim back threw the wall. Tsunade's secret jutsu had worked, Maxim had flow right threw the wall and Sakura could move again.

She bit her finger and ran her blood across the scroll while dodging the Kunai the walls seemed to be throwing at her. Sakura made the hand sign and saw Naruto, Sai and Kakashi disappear before her eyes. Just then she felt someone grab the back of her neck and force her down on the ground.

"How the hell … never mind," Maxim said getting up and brushing off the ruble that was once Sasuke's wall.

The door opened and a tall man in a doctor's coat walked in "The needle is ready sir."

"Good, good. Now Sakura I want to congratulate you. You managed to get your teammates out and somehow break the Jukkin jutsu. I'm truly impressed." He turned to the man in the coat. "Give the needle to the girl."

"I thought it was to be give to Sasuke." Said the man sounding surprised. "We don't know what it might do to her system."

"Just give it to her. But if she dies it will be your responsibility." Said Maxim sounding bored.

Sakura was forced up and once standing tried to kick the person holding her in place.

"Sakura" whispered Yuria "Just hold still please it won't hurt as much if you hold still."

"Yuria!" sakura yelled as she continued to thrash but found that for some reason she could not move. "What are you doing helping him. Her murdered your sister!"

"Yes he did but he's the only one who will help me complete my dream."

"Don't do this Yuria." But Sakura's please went unheard as she felt a needle go into her arm. The room started to spin and blinding a white light was the last thing Sakura remembered.

---

Sakura awoke to a pounding headache and a body that screamed out in pain. She lifted her hand to find out that her body worked and tried to gather her Charka to heal herself.

"It won't work. They gave you a needle that seals your charka for a least 24 hours." Said a voice that sounded strangely like Sasuke's.

She tried to rub her eyes but found her arms were bound. "Sasuke?" she questioned out loud.

"Hn." Was the reply

"Yep that's definitely you," muttered Sakura under her breath. She could still not see anything.

"How much do you hate Maxim," Sakura asked quite randomly.

"Right now I want to tear all his limbs off. Why?" She was truly surprised he answered her.

"Guess you're not under the jutsu anymore." Sakura sighed she had hoped she had portaled Sasuke back to Konoha with the others. "Hoe come all I can see is white?" she asked not knowing if he would answer her.

"Hn. It's a side affect of the needle they gave us I only got vision back a few minutes ago."

"They gave you the needle to?"

"If you were listening to what they said you would have heard that the needle was made for me." He replied solemnly.

"Uhh. Did anyone mention were the needle was from?"

"When they stuck it in your arm I noticed it has Konoha symbol on it."

Sakura leaned her head back against the wall and sighed. It was just as she had feared. It was her needle, the one she had created. She had been so proud at the time. A solution that sealed away a persons charka, so the could not access it. Tsunade had said it was brilliant, and Sakura knew it would change the ways wars were to be fought.

But it was here and that meant someone high up in Konoha was under Maxim jutsu or maybe just working for him. Naruto and the others might not be safe after all.

"I surprised your wondering what I'm still doing here. You wanted me to portal away with Naruto" Said Sasuke. Which completely caught Sakura off guard; she didn't think he had ever started a conversation with her before.

"I haven't had time to give it much thought."

"Your voice came into my head and it said go to Konoha. Naruto and the other were already gone but I didn't see you. I was worried and well…" his voice trailed off. She knew he must have been truly worried or he wouldn't have told her about his feelings.

"Thank you Sasuke," I replied before he could say anything else. We fell into an uneasy silence. It seemed like hours before Sakura could see again, but according to Sasuke it only took twenty minutes.

Now she could see that they were in the back of a caravan. She looked back at Sasuke his face was cut up and he was developing a nice black eye.

"What happened to you?" I asked

"Hn" was his only answer and Sakura did not push him more. The caravan kept moving at a steady pace until noon, when a man wearing a mask came back and gave each of them a sip of water and something that might have been food.

"You think they wouldn't be so nice to us." Sakura said out load. All the other times she had been taken prisoner, they had tried to starve her to death.

"They need you." Was Sasuke's reply. "Maxim needs you to give him the scroll."

"He already took it."

"The Jukkin jutsu have to be given freely to its next owner or else they don't work properly. Even if he's uses the sound scroll to get you to give it to him, it still won't work. You have to really want to give him the scroll, for its powers to be passed down."

"So that's why you're here." Sakura said solemnly. He nodded. She now knew what Maxim was thinking he would torture Sasuke until she wouldn't let him anymore. Just great! How the hell are we going to get out of this one?

---

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha and the light was pouring threw the Hokage towers windows making it impossible for Tsunade to concentrate on the paper work in front of her.

"God I wish Sakura was here." She muttered under her breath squinting at the fine print on the paper in front of her. That's when she heard a small pop and a very loud "SAKURA-CHAN!!"

"NARUTO!!!" Tsunade screamed just her luck. What was he doing in her office anyways? A thought flashed threw her mind.

"Naruto oh I so sorry or you ok? Do you need Medical attention?" she said rushing over to the blonde's side.

That's we she noticed the two other people in the room. "Sai! Kakashi! What are you doing here?"

Kakashi looked at her and sighed, "I don't really remember."

Sai nodded in agreement "We were supposed to see Sasuke in his office without Sakura. Then I remember his advisor what his name?" Sai looked over at Kakashi

"Started with a M."

"It was Maxim" Naruto growled out.

"Right Sorry. His hands went blue and then everything goes blank." Naruto and Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"It couldn't be" Tsunade whispered worriedly. She ran past the ninja's and out the door. She got to the library as quick as she good and found that the book she had been looking at yesterday was still out.

She flipped threw the pages to the back and saw it. The third Jukkin scroll, it that guy whatever his name was had it he might have possessed Sasuke or worse might be possessing Sakura.

"Kakashi gather Asuma's team and get Hinata or Neji. Sakura's in trouble and I think it's all my fault."

* * *

They're another chapter up!!!

Insert me doing the happy dance

Anyways please review

XOXO

Ladycat414


	10. Perfect Moment

**AN: This is not the last chapter even though it could be. I know most you wanted a lemon but because of the plot changes the one I wrote doesn't really fit so I will be posting it as a bonus chapter at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Perfect Moment**

The caravan had stopped and Sakura had yet to come up with a plan. She shot a glance over at Sasuke, his eyes closed head leaning against the wooden wall didn't look that concerned.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned that we might be heading towards are deaths?" she shot at him.

He opened his eyes and stared at her "You portaled Naruto back. He'll figure out where we are and come and save you. That's his job."

She looked back at him sadly "He doesn't remember who I am"

He rose his eyebrows at her "Hn doubt it. He's had a crush on you since we were in school."

She sighed, "It a side affect of the jutsu. You loose all your memories of the sender." That's when the light bulb appeared over her head.

"That's it!" she exclaimed out loud.

"Now what are you planning?" Sakura and Sasuke both looked up to see a very tired looking Maxim.

Sakura saw Sasuke's eyes narrow at the man in question.

"Not talking anymore. We'll just see how long that lasts." He said while smirking, he hand motioned for the guards to bring them out.

Sakura was roughly pulled and pushed forward by a huge man. She landed with a thud on the ground.

"Get up" the huge bulk of, a man demanded. She tried but found her legs could not hold her up.

He raised a hand to hit her and Sakura winced away bracing herself for the pain when she heard Sasuke growl out "Don't touch her."

Maxim some how found this quite amusing "looks like Uchiha has a crush on you." Which earned him one of the famous Uchiha glares.

"Can you stand" asked Yuria appearing out of nowhere. Sakura shook her head not wanting to speak to the girl.

Yuria turned towards Maxim "It must be a side affect of the needle, we gave her much to high a dosage."

"Cut his bonds," ordered Maxim "Sasuke since you want to protect the little Cheery blossom so much you can carry her in."

Sakura was lifted of her feet bridal style as Sasuke mutter out loud "Lead the way."

They were lead down a forest path that would be in any other circumstances quite pretty. But Sakura found the every growing green plants one more thing to overcome when they tried to escape.

They reached their destination, an old ruins, which consisted of four crumbling columns.

"This" Maxim turned around to face them "is the Jukkin high temple. Were the legend states that if you place the three scrolls on the correct symbols you will be granted their ultimate power."

"And let me guess," said Sakura "Your going to use this ultimate power to take over the world."

"Precisely" he said with a amused look on his face.

"Why do you people always want to take over the world? It gets boring after a while?" Sakura stated quite smugly. His hand hit her cheek with a slap and she fell to the ground when Sasuke lunged for Maxim's throat. But the huge blond guard stopped him.

"Why do I want to take over the world? The ninja villages have always oppressed my life. First they would not let me join their ranks, and then they stopped me from training on my own. Then they think seen to think that they can send people to try and stop my plans."

"Ok so you've has a bad childhood. So did Sasuke and he turned out ok." She threw a week smile over at Sasuke.

"He left your village and is fuelled by revenge," pointed out Maxim.

"Yah but he doesn't want to take over the world."

"I tire of you," he said "Give him the needle."

Yuria stepped forward with a needle filled with black needle in her hand. Sakura eyes widened at this.

"No" she whispered out eyes fixed on the needle.

"I'm not surprised you know what this is. After all your teacher did create it." Maxim said a smile playing on his lips.

"That's worse then killing him," Sakura said and she closed her eyes when Yuria stuck the needle in his flexed arm.

"Sakura" Sasuke spoke for the first time "What is it."

She couldn't look at him "It's a potent Charka sealing liquid, it seals your Charka away and if the antidote isn't given within twenty minutes it stays sealed." Sakura knew his mind was racing. The only purpose Sasuke thought he had was being a ninja. If he didn't have his Charka, she didn't want to think about what he might do.

Sakura looked back up at Maxim "What do you want me to do?"

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the scroll, "Give this to me and really mean it. If you don't Sasuke's not only going to lose his Charka." Sakura glanced back over to see the huge blond holding a kunai at Sasuke's neck.

She grabbed the scroll from Maxim. I really need to give you to this guy, if I don't my friend going to die she thought. I need to pass you on. She put the scroll back into his outstretched hand.

"For Sasuke's sake I hope this works." Maxim turned and walked into the center of the room. He stood in the middle and started chanting something in a language Sakura could only guess to be Jukkin. When he was finished the ruins started to shake and three pillars rose from the ground surrounding the man.

He placed the sound Scroll on one and spoke aloud "One for the mind." He pulled out another that Sakura figured was the one his men used to attack Konoha travelers. "One for the body" He placed Sakura's scroll on the last pillar "One for Space and Time"

The floor began to shake again and the area that Maxim had been standing on began to rise. Sakura took a step back and felt strong arms go around her. She looked back to see Sasuke standing their and the blond on the floor.

"How'd you…" she asked.

"I'm a ninja." He said back.

"But aren't you made about your charka?" she asked mildly amused.

"It wasn't actually the charka sealing needle." Said Yuria suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Soya sauce" said Sasuke and Yuria nodded back.

"You could have told me."

"Hn"

Sakura looked back up at Maxim who was now almost to high to see when suddenly a white light appeared over their heads.

"Why have you called upon us," It spoke making Sakura's ears ring.

"I have called to receive your blessing and to use you're all powerful justus." He spoke and bowed towards the light.

"So you may destroy the world, we died to save."

"This world is full or war and death. You wanted a world full of peace where everybody lived in harmony…"

He was cut off by the light "You forget who we are even in death we see many things. We know that this world is on the brink of war but that is only because of you killing innocent people."

"I would never do such I thing." He replied almost looking hurt. Sakura had to admit he was a pretty good actor, he'd probably fool someone like Naruto.

"You dare lie to us?!" The light raised it voice. Maxim looked surprised and scared "You think we don't know about the young girl? About all the people your men killed. About the young man down there who you were going to kill?"

"Well I can explain." He said starting to back up

"No, you are tainted. Tainted by the blood of the innocent that you killed and that stain will never come out." The white light suddenly grew brighter "And for that stain, you will be punished."

The light moved forward and engulfed Maxim. Sakura heard him scream and then nothing. The white light moved away from the spot where Maxim was standing to revel nothing.

"Lets go" Sasuke whispered in her ear. He grabbed her hand and started to pull her backwards when the light decided to notice them.

"All his work will go to waste? None of you will take the power?" it asked. "Sasuke you have always strived for power and you won't take it?" Out of the side of her head Sakura say Sasuke shake his head no.

"Sakura all your life people have called you weak. With this you will never be called that again." She had to admit it was tempting. Ultimate power no one would ever be able to beat her and no one would ever call her weak again. But she turned her head to where Maxim had been standing she was sure that such a power came with a price.

Sakura turned and looked at Sasuke and spook her head no. The light then faded not being able to tempt anyone.

"Why didn't it ask you?" Sakura asked Yuria.

"It did, but in my mind. It told me that I would be the most powerful person in the world if I took this power. That I would be able to bring back my sister, but I knew it was lying. So I told it know, that I would rather be weak the rest of my life."

"You did the right thing." It as Sasuke "And I think someone wants to see you."

He walked into the middle of the room and picked up the sound scroll and Sakura's scroll. He handed the sound scroll to Yuria "This belongs to you. Tell you mother that I am truly sorry for her loss and hope she will be able to forgive me."

He turned to Sakura and handed her back the scroll "Will you do the Honors?"

Sakura bit her finger and ran it along the scroll when she looked up Yuria was fading. "I'll never forget you Sasuke, Sakura" she said before disappearing.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke, "Will she remember us?"

"I don't think even a jutsu could make her forget." He said smiling out into the forest.

The pink haired girl looked out to "How the hell are we going to get back to sound."

"Naruto will find us" he said and took a step closer to her smirking, "Might take him a few years but eventually he will."

"And what do you purpose we do while we wait for him." She asked. His answer was a kiss. It seemed liked hours or maybe may days when his lips left hers.

Sakura looked back up to her first childhood crush and just maybe the love of her life. "Seems you have some idea's"

He smirked and she felt her heart melt and she let it. When his lips touched hers again Sakura that this was her perfect moment.

* * *

wanted to thank everyone for reviewing last time!!!

XOXO

Saleria (Formerly Ladycat414)


End file.
